


The claws of darkness

by va_di_pa



Series: Die Krallen der Dunkelheit [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: They say the eyes are the mirror to the soul, but what if the soul no longer belongs to you.
Series: Die Krallen der Dunkelheit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The claws of darkness

It is said that the eyes are the mirrors to the soul, you look into them and see what is going on in a person, what he thinks, what he feels.  
If that is the case, I hope that no one ever looks into my eyes, because if they did, they would fall, deep, into a maelstrom of darkness.  
Because that's what I am, darkness, black, dense and all-consuming, a darkness that doesn't let you out of its claws and if you try to do so it digs even deeper into your soul, it contaminates you until your soul is completely taken over by it.  
It is my own fault that I am in the claws of darkness, I did not fight against it, I just let it come, absorbed in my own grief.  
She came to me very slowly and secretly, first she took hold of my thoughts and then she attacked my heart and soul until nothing of my own light remained.  
I ignored people who wanted to give me comfort, a part of their light, I did not admit to myself that I was slowly but surely losing myself.  
Now I walk around here with my head lowered, among all those people with their bright lights and live into the day without hope of rescue.


End file.
